


Love is a Verb

by Svynakee



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: M/M, Minor Injuries, Pining, Post-Canon, Romance, Sidon POV, accidental wordbuilding, since even im not sure what's going in here hahaha, tags will be updated as I write, unwarranted fish torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-02-05 00:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12782598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Svynakee/pseuds/Svynakee
Summary: Love, love is a verb. Love is a doing word.It dawns on Sidon that you cannot choose who your heart desires. Because if he could, he would have chosen differently.[Sidon falls in love with Link, takes some time to figure it out and then takes even more time coming to terms with it while the universe contrives to make his life difficult, although he has a supportive community to help him through it. Zora prince young and in love~ ]





	1. Violets are Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Title is taken from Massive Attack's Teardrop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Despite the intention to write SidLink, I ended up with something more like an exploration of Sidon's interactions with the other Zora. Minor post game spoilers? 
> 
> Not exactly a fluff fic. Also probably an unorthodox characterisation of Link.

Another quiet day, and Sidon thanked the Goddess for it. Nothing unusual seemed to be happening in Zora’s Domain. That was good; they could all use a bit of boredom after Ruta’s endless rain.

However, fate seemed out to prove the prince wrong.

As he headed back towards home, a flash of purple lying on the dirt path caught his eye. Sidon swam over to the bank to check it out.

It was a swift violet. The stem was broken, but it had only been recently picked – its petals were still vibrant and soft, and it still gave off a sweet scent. Sidon twisted the bloom around in his hands. Had a child dropped it as they played? Or a visitor who wished to make a gift of it to their sweetheart?

Perhaps he would run into them on the path. And it would be nice to feel the sun on his scales. Thus decided, Sidon continued to Zora’s Domain on foot.

He had only walked a short way before he spied another swift violet, lying in some grass. He picked it up.

It was when he saw the third one, this time near the edge of a cliff that bordered Zora River, that Sidon’s curiosity was piqued. He peered down.

There was a grunt, then a happy cry. The Hylian inspected the violet he’d pulled from the cliff face before tucking it into the bag that hung from his belt.

“So it was you. I must say, I’m not surprised,” Sidon called out, chuckling. “Welcome back to Zora’s Domain, Champion of Hyrule.”

Link looked up. He leaned back and waved, hanging precariously by one hand over the water. Sidon’s heart stopped. But he needn’t have worried – Link scrambled up the sheer wall as if it was a gentle slope, pulling himself up beside Sidon with a big smile.

Willing his heartbeat to slow, Sidon held up the three flowers he’d collected. “I believe these are yours.”

Link looked surprised. He checked his bag, turning it over to see the tear at the bottom of it where violets had poked out their heads and stems like odd hair. He sighed. Taking the violets from Sidon, he said, “Thank you.”

“I am always happy to be of assistance to you, Link,” Sidon answered with absolute sincerity.

Without any hesitation, a bag of violets was thrust into his arms. “Good. Carry these.”

“Ah…”

Free of his burden, Link once again disappeared down the cliff. He returned with a few more flowers, which he deposited in Sidon’s arms. “I’ve got them all. Are you going back to Zora’s Domain?”

“Yes,” Sidon told him. “And you?”

Link nodded.

“Then let’s head back together!”

“You won’t dry out?” Link squinted suspiciously at Sidon’s scales, which made him smile.

Unthinkingly, Sidon said, “Of course not! They’re still quite wet, feel for yourself.”

Link, never one to hesitate, pressed his fingers to Sidon’s thigh – the highest part of the Zora that he could comfortably reach. He traced the edges of his scales, then pressed his palm against them, rubbing first downwards and then upwards against the growth. Sidon gasped. Hylian hands were warm, and soft, and he could feel the calluses on Link’s palm from his time spent wielding various weapons and holding reins. Link’s exploratory touch was gentle yet firm; it suited him, a person that possessed great kindness and great strength.

Link murmured something.

Sidon blinked. “I’m sorry, I was a tad distracted. Would you care to repeat that?”

“There’s water trapped in between and underneath. It doesn’t come out unless you move the scales, and it comes out slowly, unless you lift them up.” Link held up his finger to let Sidon see the droplets of water collected in the whorls of his skin. “A bit like this. It seems useful.”

Even the Zora himself hadn’t known that. All he knew was that you itched if you dried, which must be from the scales chafing against one another without any moisture to lubricate them. Sidon admitted his ignorance and added, “You are an endless source of surprises, Link. Talented in every respect!”

The Champion seemed embarrassed, as if he was unused to praise. Sidon found that he wanted to change that – he wanted Link to realise just how wonderful he was, to be comfortable with the fact that he was the greatest living being in Hyrule.

“I just notice things,” Link said. “Let’s go.”

“As you wish,” Sidon replied. “And what are all these flowers for? Not a proposal I hope; you have a good chance of winning over any lady in Hyrule without the aid of gifts.”

“No, Queen Zelda wants to put them into the food we give to the workers repairing the castle and Castle Town,” Link explained. “They’re working slowly because morale is low. They’re scared of the Guardians attacking them.”

“Well, not every person has a hero’s heart.”

Link shrugged. “I don’t know if I’m brave, or if I just… don’t remember enough to be properly afraid.”

“Link! You don’t need memories to feel fear! Those months you were running around Hyrule, freeing the Divine Beasts… every time I saw you, you’d have a new bruise on your hand or a wound on your face.” And there were the times he walked with an almost imperceptible limp, those times when the way he held his shield was a little awkward. And that time when he’d spent the night in the Seabed Inn and hadn’t woken up when called. Sidon remembered standing by Mipha’s statue, hearing the shouting and rushing to Link’s side, fearing the worst, and then Link had opened his eyes groggily Sidon had almost dropped to his knees from the surge of relief that washed over him. “You get hurt, but you keep fighting, knowing that you could be injured, or worse. You bear the pain for the sake of others. That’s what it means to be a true hero.”

“Being careless?”

“Link, you will stop that this moment or I will insist on carrying you all the way to Zora’s Domain, where I _will_ order everyone to give you the hero’s welcome you deserve.” Sidon wagged a finger at him. “That means feasting, and dancing, and singing, and speeches. It could go on for days. Nobody would get anything done and they’ll all be forced to listen to Jiahto tell them stories they already know by heart.”

Link nodded demurely. He would have taken on Calamity Ganon by himself if he had to, but the man had a serious aversion to causing inconvenience to anyone else, which often caused him to run odd errands for everyone that cared to ask. Which brought them back to…

“If you don’t mind me asking,” Sidon said, “why were you collecting swift violets by yourself? We would have gladly sold them to the Queen.”

“We need lots. The Coral Reef doesn’t stock enough.”

Sidon suspected the emptiness of Hyrule Castle’s coffers factored into the equation as well. As happy as the Hylians were to have their princess back, he didn’t think that they would be keen to pay their taxes after a hundred years. Still, he didn’t like the idea of Link risking a drop into the river for a few herbs. “If the Queen wishes it, we can set up a trade agreement for future deliveries.”

Link shook his head. “I just need enough for a week.”

“Unless I’ve greatly underestimated the effect swift violet has on Hylians, I doubt the repairs will be finished in a week.”

“They won’t be.” Link looked over his shoulder. The river twisted its way between tall cliffs, its surface reflecting the golden light of sunset. But Sidon thought that he was looking past them, across many miles to Hyrule Castle, hidden from sight by both distance and solid rock. The smile on the Champion’s face was one that Sidon had seen on his father many times; pride. “Queen Zelda says that if the workers build faster for a week and see what they can accomplish, they’ll feel happy and work faster without help afterwards because they’ll want to well again. ‘People always want to do their best. Sometimes they just need help to know how good they can be.’ That’s what she told me.”

Sidon broke into a smile himself. The flowers he carried suddenly seemed weightier. “Hyrule is truly fortunate to have such a wise ruler. Her reign will be long and peaceful.”

When they arrived in Zora’s Domain, Rivan and his daughter were guarding the main entrance. The black Zora bowed smartly. “Your highness. Champion.”

Sidon nodded to Rivan and Dunma while Link waved at them. The Hylian took the bag out of Sidon’s hands and rushed forward to the square. Sidon quickened his pace and followed him.

To find the ground in front of Mipha’s statue littered with swift violets. Closer inspection suggested that they had once been in several piles, but wind and overenthusiastic hands had caused the heaps to become more horizontal until they formed an uneven carpet of purple. The reason for that could be traced to the help that Link had recruited.

“You did great! I can almost tell which ones are smallest,” Link told them, apparently with absolute sincerity.

“Those ones!” answered Laruta, Tumbo and Kodah, all pointing in different directions.

“Great!” Link said, still beaming. “Did you make the bundles?”

Laruta presented him with flowers that had been tied together so haphazardly that the stems and heads stuck out in a vaguely spherical formation. Tumbo’s bundles were a lot neater – and a lot sparser, containing less no more than four and sometimes only two flowers. As for Kodah’s efforts…

“We told her you wanted them in bunches, but she went and did her own thing instead and she spent _all day_ ,” Laruta said accusingly. Tumbo nodded vigorously, presumably so that he could confirm his part in trying to avert this terrible disaster.

Kodah pouted. “Linny taught me to make these, a hundred years ago. Look, Linny, I remembered!”

The Zora held a circle of flowers in her hands. The stems had been woven together so that only the blooms showed, making a wreath of soft purple petals.

The others were concentrating on the flower crown. Only Sidon saw the flicker of uncertainty cross Link’s face. _He doesn’t remember._

“You’ve improved,” Link said.

“I know! It doesn’t fall apart even when I move it. And now that you’ve come back, I can do this.” With all the ceremony of Kapson blessing Zora royalty, she solemnly placed the flowers on top of Link’s head. Admiring her work, she said, “I never thought I’d be able to return the favour. A hundred years… I’m glad you came back, Linny. Do you feel pretty?”

“Very pretty,” Link answered. The children heartily agreed. Link turned to Sidon, a questioning look in his eyes.

The violets brought out the blue in his eyes. They were such a striking shade; rich and bright and breathtaking. The flowers contrasted nicely with his golden hair and Sidon thought that even the softest petals would be as rough as sand compared to those silky strands.

“Beautiful,” Sidon whispered. Link’s eyes widened and he blushed, his cheeks colouring with a rosy pink glow as he looked away. And yet he smiled. It wasn’t the wide, confident smile that he’d often give others, the reassuring smile that let you know that all would be right in the world. No, this was a more private thing, a more personal thing. A small, delicate smile of genuine pleasure, one that made his eyes sparkle with joy and caused him to dip his head slightly as if to hide it and there was nothing Sidon wanted to do more than gently tilt his head up towards him because he was beautiful, breathtakingly beautiful.

“Yay! Prince Sidon likes it too!” Laruta cheered.

“I want Linny to teach me how to make them…” Tumbo said.

Kodah stamped her foot. “Hey! I can teach you too! I live right here…”

“‘Linny’?” muttered Link.

It was at that moment that Captain Bazz signalled to the prince; Sidon hoped that he hadn’t worried anyone by taking longer than usual to return. Reluctantly leaving Link and the others, he went back to his duties as the last rays of sunlight withdrew behind the mountains.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kept checking and the swift violets in-game are definitely purple, which is kind of sad. Link chose Zora's Domain to pick them because it's better to land in a river than onto rock.


	2. Absence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...makes the heart grown fonder. And that can cause the mind to wander...

_“Fins,”_ hissed Muzu, giving Sidon a sharp glare. The prince startled and gave his tutor an uncomprehending look. The old Zora shook his head. “A _prince_ does not _twitch his fins_ when others speak!”

Sidon hadn’t even noticed that he was fidgeting. He breathed in, calmed himself and settled back into a reasonably regal stance, fins loose and still.

“Gills,” Muzu grunted under his breath. When he saw Sidon’s bewildered expression, he elaborated, “Gills. Flapping.”

Sidon was embarrassed to find that he had indeed been flapping his gills. He exerted his willpower and put it to a stop, resolving to prevent any future fin twitching, gill flapping, foot tapping, claw flexing or excessive blinking. He had to concentrate. He wasn’t king yet, but one day he would be, and that meant zoning out during a court meeting wasn’t an option. He wondered if Link ever faced such a problem, a born adventurer now bound to his duties as Queen Zelda’s personal knight. Not that the man would care, Sidon realised. Link never let his status or station bother him. He was as willing to splash around with the children as he was to lead a charge into battle. Appearances didn’t matter to him. It was a pity, because it also meant that he wasn’t aware of just how much he inspired those around him.

_Concentrate on the meeting_ , Sidon reminded himself. Besides, if Muzu kept chiding him then someone was bound to notice. He was the youngest Zora in the room and the rest of them would call it youthful high spirits and, worst case scenario, prolong the meeting by a good few hours by reminiscing of their glory days.

Sidon himself blamed his restlessness on the changing weather. It wasn’t unusual for Zora to feel a bit frisky during spring, when the river became swift and sweet with the seasonal rains.

“What do you think, Sidon?” King Dorephan asked.

Sidon blinked. “I beg your pardon, could you… repeat the question?”

His father didn’t scold him. He didn’t even seem disappointed. No, it was far worse.

The king slapped his knees, chuckling. “No doubt you would rather be racing down to the wetlands, but I’m afraid we need to deal with how the river’s increased strength affects Zora’s Domain first. Maybe you’d best ask Dento to repeat himself.”

“I apologise, your majesty, Dento. If you would be so kind as to explain the issue again, please?”

The ‘please’ seemed to have done the trick; the old smith preened a bit before he graciously said, “Of course. Regrettably, due to the stress Vah Ruta’s rain put onto the dam and the Domain itself, our stock of luminous stone has been depleted. During the spring, the rains and snowmelt causes the rivers to swell. Every year we reinforce the Domain’s supports and strengthen the rock it is anchored to in anticipation of the rising water levels. This year… we may not be able to do that.”

There was a chorus of obligatory concerned muttering. But Sidon judged the tone of the muttering to be rather cheerful, considering the subject matter, and asked, “Has a solution already been proposed?”

Muzu stepped forward. “As a matter of fact, your highness, two courses of action have been suggested. The first would be to do what we have always done when faced with such a situation: send a Hylian messenger to the Gorons and buy the luminous stones we need.”

Sidon found the elders curiously silent about how this default course of action had not been undertaken during the years after the Calamity, which happened to form most of Sidon’s adult life. He had, in fact, never heard about the Zora doing this. Instead they had sent warriors out with hammers and blunted spears to gather ore with little success, the Zora being unsuited to climbing and mining. If Link was still here they could merely hint at their worries and find a stock of luminous stone waiting for them by evening. It always amazed Sidon how willing Link was to help people, no task too great or small, no stranger too distant. It was something that Sidon had tried to emulate.

From the start, Sidon had seen how Link had carried himself with power. But it was only when he’d first looked into his eyes at Inogo Bridge that he had begun to guess the depths of his kindness.

Noticing a lull in the murmuring, Sidon prompted, “And the other solution?”

It was his father that replied, “Kapson has told us of a nearby settlement, Tarrey Town, in Akkala. Its easily accessible for Zora, and some of its people are skilled miners. With luck, they will be able to provide us with the ore we need.”

“And at a better price too,” Dento added. “If we can handle the delivery ourselves, it would cut costs by a considerable amount. It’s waterfalls all the way back here.”

_Tarrey Town._ The name sounded familiar to Sidon. “Would this be the town that Champion Link helped found?”

Dento nodded. “From what Kapson said, he practically helped build it! Although they do let him stay at the inn for free, and I daresay he takes full advantage of the fact.”

_An inn that he gathered materials to build in a town whose creation he funded._ There was a difference between taking advantage and reaping just rewards. He remembered Link telling him about Tarrey Town’s progress, his voice brimming with hope and pride, and Sidon had insisted on visiting one day. But with one thing or another, he always seemed too busy to make the trip to see Link.

“And now,” his father’s voice boomed, “to the issue this meeting was called to discuss. Getting ore from the Gorons is reliable, however, it is more costly and transportation will take longer. The alternative is to try Tarrey Town.”

The elders looked to one another. Even though Kapson had spoken for Tarrey Town, they were still set in their ways. There was some indecisive muttering.

“Why not both?” Sidon suggested.

“The cost-” Muzu began.

“Can easily be covered. I checked our revenue; the past few months have seen a massive increase compared the last decade. The rate of capital coming into the kingdom has more than tripled.”

Seggin nodded. “That’d be due to the shop you set up to exploit the Hylians!”

Sidon winced. “It’s mutually beneficial. Hylians can venture into Eldin after eating our chillfin trout. We can sell them for slightly higher prices, justified because of the transportation.”

“It was a stroke of genius nonetheless, your highness,” Dento said.

“I would have never thought of it if not for Link,” Sidon answered happily. “He was the one that told me of the special properties the trout had for Hylians.” Link had shown him out to sprinkle the fish with salt and then carefully grill it so that its skin became crisp and brown, its flesh opaque and flaky. He’d pulled off a piece and held it out and Sidon had leaned forward and taken it in his mouth, tongue accidently brushing against Link’s fingers causing his eyes to widen in surprise but he hadn’t pulled away and for a moment Sidon had wondered what would happen if he licked up his palm…

“Link once again! That boy seems to be behind every good thing happening in Hyrule these days,” King Dorephan said. “Then it’s decided: we will send someone down to the stables to find us a messenger, and another to Tarrey Town.”

Sidon stepped forward. “Then I will go to Tarrey Town.”

Dento shook his head. “Ledo will suffice. It may be better to have him speak to them craftsman-to-craftsman, as it were. No need for a royal visit.”

“It’s more important for you to meet with the Gorons coming down from Death Mountain. It will be useful for your future to start building relations,” the king added. 

“But the journey to Akkala Lake can easily be completed in a day,” Sidon pointed out. Besides, Link was one of the Hylian Queen’s most trusted knights. Surely talking him was important as well?

His father gave him a quizzical look. “And how do you know that?”

“I’ve considered making the journey before…” Sidon admitted.

“Then you should discuss the route with Ledo later today,” King Dorephan said. “The Zora sent to Tarrey Town may need to wait there for a few days if the miners happen to be out of town. We need you here, ready to head to the stable to meet the Gorons.”

“I understand, your majesty,” Sidon answered.

“My apprentices have little to do without luminous stone,” Dento said. “Ledo will be well-suited to the task. He’s always happy for a chance to see the world outside.”

“Captain Bazz can choose who to send to the stables down by the wetlands,” Seggin suggested.

King Dorephan clapped his hands together. “Excellent! We will do as discussed. Dismissed.”

The elders slowly left after bowing to their king and prince. Sidon thanked each of them at the throne room’s entrance for their time. When he prepared to leave himself, his father coughed in a meaningful way. Sidon turned to him. “Yes, your majesty?”

“Ever since your sister left us… I’ve been too careful. When you went to face that octorok in Hateno Bay all I could think of was sending the guards to bring you back, instead of sending them to help you fight. I even forbid you from going beyond Inogo Bridge when all you wanted to do was find a way to save our people.”

Sidon shook his head. “The past is the past. Everything worked out – Link came to us! And not a single Zora left Lanayru. Perhaps, if things had been different, I may not have met Link at all. So, I thank you, father.”

“I just fear that I’ve restricted you too much, and now you’ve grown up.” The king sighed. “There are days I find myself missing that headstrong little fry who tried to catch bass twice the size of his hands.”

“He’s still here,” Sidon told him. “Although there aren’t any fish in Hyrule that pose a challenge for me now!”

His father tapped his head affectionately. “It’s a good thing you’re a masterful hunter; you eat three times as much as any Zora.”

“I’m still growing!”

“Yes.” For a moment, his father looked sad. “You’ve grown strong, Sidon. Strong, and brave, and dutiful. Your skill with a spear may have already surpassed my own.”

“Never,” Sidon answered, as filial respect dictated. And he would never wield a trident, the traditional weapon of the royal family. No red Zora would ever dare to again.

King Dorephan leaned back onto the throne he rarely left. “I’m sorry, Sidon.”

“There is nothing to apologise for, father.”

 The king considered him for a moment. “Would you ever act selfishly?”

“No,” Sidon answered without hesitation. He couldn’t afford to be.

“Then, I am sorry. Go, my son. Your duties await, and I’ve kept you too long with an old man’s blathering.”

* * *

 

“Is something wrong, sir?” Bazz asked.

Sidon frowned. “No. What makes you ask?”

The captain of the guard seemed to choose his words carefully. “Well, when you ask me to pick someone to send to the Wetland Stables I picked Torfeau, and then you let out this really big sigh. And I mean, it sounded like you had a problem, which I’ll take full responsibility for of course.”

“Torfeau? I thought you chose Rivan.” Now that he tried, he couldn’t quite recall who Bazz had named. _Purple_ , he thought. He kept thinking about the colour purple.

Bazz’s worried expression deepened. “Forgive me, but I distinctly said Torfeau. Rivan’s actually been meaning to spend some time with his wife and daughter, I wanted to give him the chance while everything’s peaceful. With the snowmelt coming there’s soon going to be youngsters being swept off or Hylians misjudging the river’s strength… of course, if you would prefer I send Rivan…?”

“By all means, send Torfeau, I don’t have any problem with him.” Why couldn’t he concentrate? It could be due to an empty stomach. Sidon resolved to have a solid meal after speaking with Ledo

Bazz looked even more uncomfortable.

Sidon tilted his head quizzically.

“Torfeau is female, your highness.”

“Oh.”

* * *

 

Standing at the edge of Toto Lake, right next to the waterfall, one could see all the way to Akkala Lake in the distance. It was difficult to make out the buildings of Tarrey Town – especially for Zora, whose eyes were specialised for underwater use – but the towering pillar of rock on which it was built was clear to see.

To think, that it had been there for less than a year.

“I should be able to get there without any troubles, your highness,” Ledo said. “The current will carry me most of the way. I’ll leave tomorrow morning, if it’s fine by you.”

“That will be perfect,” Sidon answered.

“Link helped build that town, didn’t he?” Ledo chuckled to himself. “Things have an odd way of working out, it seems.”

“What do you mean?”

“Just after Ruta’s rain stopped, Link spoke to me as he was leaving Zora’s Domain. I asked him to bring any luminous stone he was willing to spare, figuring that he might have found some loose ore on his way through Lanayru and the next day he gave me a whole batch! Ten good chunks, just like I asked for.” Ledo shook his head and smiled. “I just find it funny that he’s going to help us again with the same problem.”

“He spoke to you before he left?”

“From what I’ve heard, he spoke to everyone! Even old Trello.”

_Everyone but me?_ Sidon wasn’t sure why he was so concerned about that. He might have been busy that day, and he’d spoken to Link just moments before as he thanked him on behalf of his people, so there wasn’t any need to say goodbye… 

“I was a bit surprised how quickly he found ten. I hope he didn’t go out of his way to search for ore.” Ledo said. “I did give him some diamonds for his trouble.”

“Diamonds?” A sudden thought struck Sidon. “Aren’t those gems used by Hylians to express affection for each other?”

Ledo shrugged. “I’m not sure. They’re useful for crafting weapons, which is why I gave them to Link. Diamonds. Huh. They don’t even glow. And hard to shape. Durable, though.”

Sidon could recall it now, what Mipha had told him of diamonds in Hylian culture. _They symbolise eternity_ , she’d told him. _Eternal love. Isn’t it odd, for a race with such fleeting lives to choose to honour such a thing?_

Had Link ever received a diamond from another Hylian? No other of his kind from before the Calamity remained, save for his queen. The Hero of a hundred years past had already faded into legend. Only the Zora truly remembered Link. Would it mean something different, for a Zora to pledge eternity to him?

“Are you alright, your highness?”

Sidon snapped out of his idle musings. “Yes, yes, of course. I wish you the best of luck.”

Ledo gave him an odd look, but chose not to say anything. Instead they headed back in silence, turning their backs on the distant Akkala Lake, which glittered in the afternoon sun.

* * *

 

When they got back to Zora’s Domain, Ledo excused himself to check on one of the support pillars, leaving Sidon to walk back alone. Along the bridge he saw three Zora: two women with rose-red scales and a little girl. They huddled together as he approached, whispering. It was such excited whispering that Sidon could hear them even from a distance, although it was impossible to make out what they were saying.

When he reached them, one of the women stepped out. She held a large crab; the tips of her thumb barely touched due to the width of its bright blue body. She thrust it enthusiastically towards Sidon so that its huge golden claw swung from side to side like a pendulum. “Good afternoon, your highness! I caught this! Do you want it? I heard razorclaws are really yummy!”

It took a moment for Sidon to process the rapid-fire information, then he replied, “Your offer is appreciated, but I’m not hungry at the moment. It would be better for you and your friends to enjoy it fresh.”

The Zora – Tula, Sidon remembered her name now – seemed crestfallen. She looked to her companions for support. They gave her encouraging smiles. Squaring her shoulders, Tula said, “But… it’s too big for us… maybe you can eat it later?”

Seeing their reactions, Sidon accepted the crab. It was a pity, though. He really had no appetite. Perhaps he’d give it to his father instead.

Just before he entered the throne room, he paused at his customary spot to look over the square. Normally he’d find his eyes drawn to his sister and fall into idle wonderings about her, but today he found himself looking further, to the arched walkway that led to the main entrance of Zora’s Domain. And if he closed his eyes he could hear the steady rain, and the distant cries of Ruta, and the rushing water of the river and there, just beyond the edge of hearing was the sound of Hylian footsteps, the measured rhythm of a soldier trained for sustained marches, light because of his small stature yet no less confident-

“Sidon?”

Sidon jumped. For such a huge Zora, his father could move surprisingly quietly when he wanted to. Not as stealthily as Link, who seemed to glide across distances with silent grace, but enough to give his son the occasional scare. Like now. “Your majesty!”

“I would not have thought you to sleep on the job,” King Dorephan said in mock serious tones. “Especially somewhere so dangerous. If you wish to rest, I implore you to do it in a place where there is no risk of falling off a balcony.”

“There is no need to be concerned for me! I understand the importance of keeping my health.” Sidon offered up the crab. “As an apology for worrying you, father.”

King Dorephan took the razorclaw. “Already eaten, have you?”

The look in his eyes told Sidon that he already knew the answer. Turning his head away, Sidon told him honestly, “I have no desire to eat.”

“Sidon, are you feeling unwell?”

“No, I’m fine! I’m sorry if I seemed distracted this morning. I won’t forget myself next time.”

The loud cracking sound as his father deftly lifted the shell off the crab masked his sigh. “Forget yourself? You are a prince, but that is not all you are. Take a day off to wet your fins and forget your troubles.”

Sidon agreed to do so and turned in for the night, puzzling over how to forget troubles that he didn’t know the source of in the first place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inside that fish-shaped head is an extremely thick skull, at least when it comes to matters of the heart.


	3. The Angler's Lure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of an early update since this chapter happens to coincide with the first day theme of SidLink Week! This means, however, that I need a bit more time to refill the buffer so the next update will probably come near the end of the month. But that doesn't mean I don't have anything lined up for Christmas...

The dam looked strong.

While it was technically the duty of the Zora royal family to maintain Rutala Dam, the kings didn’t do this directly. It was more that they arranged for the dam to be maintained, buying materials and sending in skilled craftsmen and ordering inspections. Nevertheless, perhaps due to his active nature, merely overseeing the operations didn’t sit well with Sidon. So, whenever he had the time, he would go check on each of the dam’s walls personally.

This didn’t mean that he had any idea what he was doing.

Dento had tried to explain it to him once at his request. All Sidon had gathered from the conversation was that the structure of the dam was a complex feat of architectural mastery. Which ultimately translated to ‘an enigma to anyone not in the trade’.

It still made Sidon feel better to check all the same. Satisfied, he dived down to swim along the bottom of the river at a leisurely pace. Shadows from schools of fish near the surface cooled his scales as they blocked the sun’s rays. Small crayfish scuttled under rocks as he passed them. The light made mottled patterns on the riverbed as it was bent by small waves. The water’s scent was slightly different from that of Zora River; most noticeably there was the distinct lack of Zora, and while the dam gave it the familiar undertone of luminous stone it still smelled sweeter, more natural, more _wild_. 

More like cooked meat?

Sidon paused, his fins instinctually moving to fight the current and allow him to float in place. There was no mistaking the smokiness, and the hint of honey confirmed that the scent didn’t come from some poor beast that had met its end in a fire – and subsequently fallen into the river. Sidon backtracked until he reached Rutala Pier. He looked up. There was a piece of meat dangling in the water, bobbing up and down as it was tugged by the current, securely fastened to a thin line.

He swam up to it. There were plenty of fish around; Zora knew how to move without scaring the shoal until it was time to strike. None of them were interested in the bait. 

Pitying the amateur angler, Sidon stealthily snagged a large bass. It struggled wildly, and he had to resist the urge to clamp down with his jaws, but Hylians generally didn’t appreciate tooth marks in their fish. Sidon gave the line two sharp tugs.

Nothing happened.

Perhaps the fisherman had become distracted and left. Sidon waited for a while, then pulled at the line again. And again, there was no response.

Sidon tilted his head quizzically at the piece of meat. Had something caused the person who set the bait to leave? Were they asleep? The bass squirmed in his mouth as he considered the possibilities, and what the best course of action was.

There was a splash behind him. Sidon turned to see Link, who seemed equally surprised by the sudden reunion.

In his shock Sidon opened his mouth and the bass swam away, slapping him in the face with its tail as it escaped. This in turn caused Link to laugh. Worried that he would instinctively inhale water, Sidon pushed him up to the surface before the stream of bubbles from his laughter died away. Link was still laughing as they broke the surface, gasping in deep breaths of air so that he could laugh even more.

“It can’t have been that funny,” Sidon said, but he found himself laughing along. Link’s mirth was infectious; that bright, happy sound filled Sidon up and bore him like a current. There was something in the way Link’s body shook, the way water dripped down his face, the way he bent over Sidon’s stomach from the force of his laughter so that his wet hair tickled Sidon’s chest, something that washed his troubles away and lifted him up sent tingling warm energy racing down his veins, heart beating so fast and loud that he was surprised Link didn’t seem to notice.

Link finally stopped laughing and lay down on Sidon’s chest as they floated along. He was soaked, his face was flushed and he was panting, but he was smiling – a mischievous little smile that could have been called a smirk if it wasn’t for how cute it was. _It’s his eyes_ , Sidon decided. They were a bright, innocent blue that made it easy to forget Link’s deadly strength as a warrior. Eyes like a summer sky, eyes like a mountain pool, eyes like the ocean on a sunny day. Just as beautiful. Just as easy to lose oneself in. 

Sidon brushed the hair out of Link’s eyes; he rarely got a chance to touch hair, which changed hue and texture when wet. There were times when those golden strands were silky and swayed with Link’s movements, times when it was sleek and shiny, and Link would slick it back out of his way. Sidon liked the how he looked regardless. Smiling, he said, “It was a happy coincidence that brought us together. Would you tell me what were you doing?” 

“Fishing.”

“By ambush?”

Link shook his head, sending water droplets flying. “I thought something seemed strange, so I decided to see for myself. The line isn’t strong, and I didn’t want to risk it breaking.”

“Did I do something strange?” It shouldn’t have been possible for Link to see him from the surface, the sunlight’s reflections should have made it impossible to see that far down into the water.

“I was picking mushrooms the first time the line moved, and when I got back, it was still. I thought the fish had left,” Link explained, “but then it moved again. Twice, then nothing. A fish with a hook stuck in its mouth would keep struggling. A fish that just ate little pieces wouldn’t pull so hard, pulling straight down two times and stopping.”

“And so you grew suspicious. Your deductive ability is astounding! Truly, your wits are as sharp as your blade.” Sidon realised that they had drifted quite far down the river. “Do you wish to return to the pier? I would be happy to carry you.”

Link nodded. Sidon easily turned them around and headed upstream. Link shifted to get more comfortable, adjusting how his sword sat on his back. Satisfied, he lay his chin down on his hands and told Sidon, “I almost shot you.”

“I’m glad you didn’t, knowing your skill with a bow. But it would have been impossible to aim accurately at a target so far below the surface.”

“That’s why I dived.” He dipped a hand in the water and watched the ripples it formed. “And I was getting bored.”

Sidon grinned. “If you dislike a quiet afternoon, I’m afraid you won’t make a good angler.”

“Queen Zelda said it was a good way to relax,” Link answered. “I usually just chase fish… I wasted some nice glazed meat as well…”

He looked so dejected that Sidon said, “I’ve heard of a good place for Hylians to relax. If you’d like, I could take you there.”

In truth, his prolonged absence could cause the guards to worry, but he hoped that his father would persuade them to let him enjoy a day off. The grateful smile Link gave him was enough to make up his mind.

“Then we’ll gather your things and set off! Do you mind getting on my back? It’ll let me swim faster. Excellent! I’m certain you’ll enjoy it!”

He couldn’t see Link’s face as he cut through the water, but the man’s joyful laughter could be heard clear over the sound of the river rushing by. And even though Link wouldn’t be able to hear or feel it as he swam, Sidon laughed along with him.

* * *

 

Steam curled up from clear water. Lotus flowers floated serenely on the surface, their petals a soft splash of pastel colour amongst the blues and greens of the pool.

Link whistled appreciatively. “A hot spring.”

“I hear that Hylians travel to Death Mountain for them. The Zora have known about these springs for a long time, but we dislike the temperature and it never occurred to us to recommend them to visitors,” Sidon explained.

“And I’m the lucky exception?” Link asked. He took off his belt, which he slung over a low-hanging branch, then his boots and socks, which he stowed neatly at the base of the trunk. Sidon watched him curiously – something that he would not have allowed himself to do with any other Hylian, but he found himself transfixed with Link’s deft fingers and methodical approach to undressing himself. The Zora did not go through such a hassle when they wanted to have a soak. So it was natural, Sidon assured himself, to be curious.

To be curious about how Link’s toes looked, how soft the soles of his feet were, how slender his ankles seemed. To be mesmerised by the reveal of pale pink skin, as delicate as lotus flower petals, when Link slipped out of his trousers. And to admire Link’s finely toned form, the scars covering his body like lacework, the muscles on his stomach, his chest, the line of his collarbone and then the soft skin of his throat…

Sidon’s eyes kept roaming up until-

“Enjoying the view?” Link teased when their eyes met. This time instead of folding up his shirt like the rest of his clothing, he twirled it once around in the air and threw it with a casual flick of his wrist so that it smacked Sidon in the face. The cloth wasn’t hard by any means but the scent, the smell of Link, an earthy musk whose sweetness was accentuated by the subtle fragrance of cedar, the _scent_ hit him with the full force of a flash flood and washed all coherent thought out of his mind. The shirt slid off his head and landed at his feet. Sidon kept standing there, still as a statue, slack jawed as his nose and even his gills fervently tried to take in more of that delicious scent.

“Sidon? I’m sorry, did that… hurt you?”

Sidon shook himself. In a voice that barely trembled at all he said, “No, I am fine.”

Link walked over and picked up his shirt, which meant that Sidon got a clear view of his back muscles. Sidon swallowed. When the Hylian straightened his hair happened to brush against Sidon’s thighs. The prince took a hasty step back, covering himself by saying, “I hope the hot spring is to your liking!”

Just as Link was about to step into the water, something rustled in the long grass surrounding the clearing. A startled squirrel bounded up the tree where Link had left his clothes and weapons, chased by a fox, which snapped its jaws at the critter before it caught sight of the large Zora standing next to it. With a terrified yip it ran back into the cover of the grass.

Sidon was about to comment on the amusing occurrence when he turned and caught sight of Link. His eyes were narrowed. His stance was tense. One hand had reached back for a sword that wasn’t there. He breathed deeply, still scanning the area for a threat, still ready to fight. It was only when his gaze settled on Sidon that he blinked as if surprised and relaxed – but not completely, and Sidon caught him looking longingly at his weapons.

“Link… would you prefer it if I moved your sword closer to the pool?”

Link shook his head. He splashed into the water and sat down quickly, turning his head so that Sidon couldn’t see his face. But he didn’t need to. The way Link curled his knees up to his chest, the way he wrapped his arms around himself, the tell-tale ripples of the water around him as he shivered despite the heat said enough.

Sidon moved to his side. It was unpleasantly warm, and his gills closed up for protection from the steam, but he ignored the discomfort to sit next to his friend. Quietly, Sidon said, “You’re safe here, Link, you have my word. And if anything should happen, know that I will be ready to fight by your side.”

It pained him when Link finally looked up and Sidon saw the trace of fear still in his eyes. “I… I know that. I know that you wouldn’t lead me into danger. I’m sorry.”

“Whatever are you apologising for?”

Link opened his mouth to answer, closed it again, frowned, then sighed. Finally, he shrugged. “For making you come in here. You said Zora don’t like hot springs.”

“I like you more than I dislike hot springs!”

That made Link laugh, the last of the tension draining from his shoulders. “Thank you.”

“There’s no need to thank me. You are my greatest, dearest friend!” Sidon told him. Link gasped and looked away again; there was a blush on his cheeks, but that was probably from the water. It occurred to Sidon that he might have been feeling vulnerable, especially now that he was unclothed and in such close proximity to Sidon. So, he added, “Naturally, I am eternally grateful to the hero that saved my home and my people.”

“Everyone’s calling me a hero,” Link muttered. Sidon could see him clench his fists in the clear water.

“That’s because you are a hero, Link!”

He didn’t expect Link to snap, “Why, because I was born with the soul of the hero?”

Link’s eyes widened and then he turned away again, thin shoulders slumping, pointed ears drooping.

“No,” Sidon explained gently, “You freed Hyrule from Calamity Ganon. That’s why people call you a hero.”

“Then what do you call the man who failed to stop the Calamity like he was supposed to, when people thought he could save them?” Link asked the water.

Sidon drew in a sharp breath. The scars on Links back seemed to include every injury he could identify and then some – a marred patchwork of burns, pale cuts both thin and ragged, a raised knot of skin below his shoulder blade. Old and new. Normally they were hidden from sight. Now the marks a warrior’s life had led on Link were laid bare. The marks of a _hero’s_ life.

“I would call him the most unfortunate man in Hyrule, to be burdened with such a fate,” Sidon answered honestly. He heard Link gasp, saw the incredulity written clear on his face when he turned, the hope and disbelief in his eyes. Carefully, ensuring that each movement was clearly telegraphed, Sidon reached out to pat Link’s head. The man leaned into his touch, allowing Sidon to cup his face in his palms and run his thumb over his hair. He felt warm from the steam, and so small and delicate. _I want him to be happy_ , Sidon thought. He wanted it more than anything in the world. “Please, never blame yourself for what happened a hundred years ago. That was not a failure. Your victory was a miracle. Your strength is what makes you a hero, Link. Your strength and the deeds you have accomplished through it, not any expectations placed on you by others.”

“Prince Sidon, can I ask you a favour?”

“Anything!”

“Can you put up with the water for a while longer?” Blue eyes peeked out from underneath Sidon’s hand and a curtain of damp blond hair.

 Sidon grinned and gave Link a big thumbs-up. “I’ll be here for as long as you need!”

* * *

 

Link stretched luxuriously, yawning, then rubbed at his eyes. His movements reminded Sidon of a cat he’d seen long ago, waking up after a nap in the sun.

“Was that relaxing enough for you?” Sidon asked.

“Mmm,” Link hummed as he tried to wring the water out of his hair. “Are you alright?”

“It’ll take more than a light poaching to harm me!” Sidon said with a smile. He retrieved Link’s clothes and handed them to him. “Do you have to return to Hyrule Castle? You could always stay the night at the inn.”

“I can’t. I need to receive the reports from the captain of the royal guard and check the new recruits. And there’s parts of the Castle that are infested with small monsters after I destroyed so many Guardians…”

In truth, Sidon had similar duties himself. The responsible thing to do would be to exchange farewells and part ways. Instead, Sidon found himself saying, “At least stay for dinner. I believe I saw some hearty bass on the way here. There’s always rock salt in stock at Marlot Mart, and rice as well. I’m certain that I can recall the recipe for… risotto…”

“That’s odd, because you just listed the ingredients for fish rice balls.”

“All the more reason for me to practice, then! Will you stay to judge my efforts?”

Link clucked his tongue. “I shouldn’t have revealed my one weakness to you. I never expected you to stoop to bribing me with a delicious, freshly-cooked meal.”

“It’s not just Hylians that know how to bait a catch, Champion. So, may I have your decision?”

“I’ve been decided ever since you mentioned hearty bass.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zelda: "Link, you're back! How was your fishing trip?"
> 
> Link: "Ironic."


	4. Cruelty or Kindness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A chapter in which nothing really happens.

Sidon blinked sleepily, watching the flecks of glittering gold that danced across the surface of his sleeping pool as morning sunlight streamed in through the high windows of his chamber, bouncing off silver mirrors and down to the water. He felt well-rested and content, which he put down to the unexpectedly large meal he’d had the night before.

After producing several platefuls of dubious food, Sidon had found himself being gently pulled away from the cooking pot – their second one of the night, as he had managed to ruin the first one by boiling a sauce dry – and told that he was clearly still at the theoretical stage of learning the culinary craft. Link had then given him an extensive cooking demonstration, skilfully combining ingredients both familiar and exotic into a variety of dishes which he had insisted Sidon taste.

_‘It seems unfair that I’m the one enjoying this when you did all the hard work.’_

And Link had given him a knowing smile and replied, _‘Who said I wasn’t enjoying this?’_

The memory brought back the sweet taste of courser bee honey on his tongue. Link seemed to enjoy using that ingredient a lot; would his mouth taste of that same sweetness, or would it be something deeper, richer, headier…?

Sidon caught himself licking his lips and stopped the stray thought in its tracks. Of all the things to focus on… he shook his head as he got out of the pool. He’d taken his day off. Now it was back to business as usual.

He’d wasted enough time already, after all.

* * *

 

 

It wasn’t often that Sidon surveyed the submerged part of Zora’s Domain, and if he was honest he wasn’t at all familiar with its twisting hallways and confusing system of light wells. The corridors squeezed the current and some of them squeezed Sidon as well – they had been designed with smaller Zora in mind. As a child he had never dared to venture into these parts without Mipha guiding him, who’d catch his small hand every time he was buffeted or tugged away by an expectedly strong current. Even then they had sometimes gotten lost, but he’d never felt scared or bored waiting in the grey tunnels for help. It had given him an excuse to spend time with his sister, after all… before she left and never came back…

Sidon grunted as he bumped his head against a wall. He’d misjudged its distance due to the chaotic lighting of this particular hall, which shifted wildly with every wave on the distant surface. He had never liked caves. His father had often said that his heart lay with the open ocean, born to chase the horizon until he caught the sun between his teeth. Sidon wasn’t sure about that. He just knew that he was tired of knocking his elbows against rock.

On his way back to the surface he came across one of the guards dragging along a Zora he didn’t recognise; a young male with lime green scales who wailed loudly as he thrashed his fins. He had to be one of the many Zora that made their home in the caves under Upper Zorana. Whoever he was, he was clearly no match for Tottika, who made easy progress despite the Zora’s struggling.

When he caught sight of the prince, the green Zora yelled, “Please! I beg of you, your highness, I’ve done nothing wrong!”

Tottika scoffed and said nothing as he tied the Zora to a handy pillar, then saluted smartly. Sidon nodded at them both while the Zora tried his best to figure out how to bow with both hands bound, resulting in a sad sort of aquatic somersault that left him floating upside-down. Tottika gestured for Sidon to follow him so that they were out of the Zora’s hearing.

“He’s right, sir,” Tottika said. “He hasn’t really done anything wrong. In truth I’m just throwing him in a cell until his aunt comes to take him back home. I’m hoping that giving him a good scare means he won’t try it again, though. If that’s all right with you.”

“What did he try to do?” Sidon asked.

“We caught him trying to go up Naydra’s Trail.” Tottika shook his head. “Probably trying to get to the Garden.”

Sidon was surprised. Even a trained warrior wouldn’t attempt those caves with the snowmelt turning the subterranean rivers into rapids.

Tottika saw his expression and sighed. “Young love. Blooms in spring, hearts thaw and gills flutter and suchlike, sir. He’ll get over it. I’m sure she can wait.”

“If they are truly fated to be together, then I’m certain of it,” Sidon answered. “A bit of time spent in a cell to cool off might be the best remedy for his lovesickness.” 

“Worst comes to worst… I can always knock him out!” Tottika assured him, flourishing his spear.

“Only as the last resort!”

“Sir, yes, sir!”

* * *

 

 

It felt much better to be out in the sun. Sidon had opted to swim to the shore and head back to the Domain on foot. The blue stone he walked on was cool to the touch, smooth without being slippery and perfectly comfortable to a Zora. He wondered if Hylians disliked the texture – would it be too difficult for their shoes to grip, especially in the rain? No Hylian ever stayed for long, just as how no Zora ever lingered in a Hylian settlement. What would be the difficulties of a Hylian living permanently in Zora’s Domain? Sidon huffed and shook his head; he was too old to fantasise about such meaningless scenarios.

The sound of someone grunting in effort caught his attention. Sidon looked up to see Trello spin around, misjudge his momentum, fling out his arms to steady himself so that the trident he’d been holding slipped out of his grasp and flew in an arc over the edge of the bridge-

Sidon rushed forward and caught the weapon just before it disappeared into the water below. Trello, having regained his balance, squawked in surprise.

The prince gave him a big, bright smile to hide the fact that his palm was stinging from the force of stopping the trident. “Practicing for the Champion’s Festival?”

“Yes, thank you, Prince Sidon, your reflexes are getting better with each year!” Trello said. “You’ll soon be as good as your sister with a spear.”

“Your praise means much to me,” Sidon answered, holding the ceremonial trident out for Trello to take. “Although may I suggest that you find another place to practice? The trident would have gone over the edge if I’d been just a little slower!”

The old Zora eyed the trident suspiciously. “Old Dento doesn’t make them like he used to. The shaft’s so slippery, I wonder if he handed it off to one of those apprentices of his.”

Sidon diplomatically chose not to tell Trello that he’d found nothing wrong with the grip, balance or any other aspect of the weapon. “Perhaps you should do the same and give yourself a break, let a younger Zora perform the spear dance for the Festival, after so many years of hard work…”

Trello nodded at his words and hope cautiously bloomed in Sidon’s chest before the old Zora said, “In truth, the privilege should be yours, your highness! Now that you’ve grown up, you can step into your sister’s role.”

“No!” Sidon coughed. “That is to say, the trident would look quite ridiculous in my hands, it’s too small for me.” 

“True. It’s high time you got your own trident, as heir… more than a bit late, to be honest, but I can’t blame his majesty after what happened to poor lady Mipha…” Trello muttered.

“Ah, Trello?”

“Hm? Oh, forgive me, I floated away with the stream there! The last century passed so quickly, I have trouble keeping up. That would be my old age catching up to me, I suppose. It must be tiring to listen to a relic like me drone on, eh?”

“Not at all!” Sidon said quickly. “With age comes wisdom. I have learned much from you in my youth and I will always value your advice.” 

“Haha, such a silver tongue. You’re growing up quickly, your highness. I just hope I live to see the day when you have your own trident in hand and a wife by your side.” Grinning, Trello winked as he added, “And a clutch of eggs waiting to hatch!”

Sidon blinked. He’d forgotten about the need to find a mate and produce an heir of his own. He looked down at the trident still in his hands, the slender silver shaft, the graceful prongs, the gems inset into the metalwork. _Mipha’s legacy._

Was it time for him to start stepping up as the crown prince?

There was something so cold about the trident. Just like the stone beneath his feet. And he recalled a memory of warmth, of steaming water and the softness of Link’s cheek against his palm.

Sidon banished the thought from his mind. A king wouldn’t have time to run off with Hylians. One Hylian. _Link._

Smiling, Sidon pushed the ceremonial trident back into Trello’s hands. “I’m certain you have many years left in you. So, if you will indulge me a while longer, please do your best for the next Champion Festival as well.” 

* * *

 

 

“…and a messenger has been sent to Death Mountain,” Sidon concluded. “That should be everything dealt with, at least for now.”

His father hummed. “You’re certain that you haven’t forgotten anything?”

“…no?”

“Have you eaten today?”

“…no.” Sidon blushed. Normally, his own stomach was reliable when it came to reminding him to take his meals. “I’m sorry for my negligence, I’ll pay better attention-”

King Dorephan burst out laughing. His mirth echoed off the curved walls of the throne room, bouncing from pillar to pillar, washing over Sidon in waves. “Sidon! Sidon, as your father I warn you: love is cannot replace your meals, even if you right now as if it can sustain you for the rest of your life. It consumes as well as nurtures. As fickle as the river; sometimes lending your speed that you cannot achieve by your fins alone, but other times wearing down at your strength. Do not misjudge the current, hm?”

Sidon blinked.

His father sighed, and in a quieter voice said, “Sidon, do not think me angry with you. This is a good thing. I fear every day that I raised you too harshly, taught you to think of others before yourself too well. I would rather that my son’s future wife be chosen for his happiness than his duty.”

Sidon tilted his head.

King Dorephan shifted uncomfortably in his throne. “Do… did you expect me to answer any other way?”

Sidon, who had begun to feel dizzy from lack of air, finally remembered to breath. He ran his father’s words through his mind again. And, very slowly, he said, “I’m in love?”

That made his father laugh aloud again, so hard that he slapped the arm of his throne. “Sidon! Surely you jest! Ah, how could you make your father gasp like a fish for air.”

 _Am I in love?_ Sidon wondered. “How do you know?”

“Because I’ve seen it before,” King Dorephan said, and now his voice was laced with bittersweet melancholy. “She had the same look in her eyes. When you sigh, I can hear her in your voice. I can’t say if it was cruelty or kindness when the gods gave both my children their mother’s scales.”

Sidon turned his arm, so that his scales caught the blue light of the luminous stones and glittered like rubies. How beautiful his sister had looked in starlight. Was it kindness that the Zora could look at him and see the memory of their lost princess? Or cruelty…

He wondered what Link thought of it. If the Hylian felt only the pang of loss every time he looked at Sidon’s red scales, then he would rather stand naked before his friend than wear Mipha’s likeness.

“So quiet, Sidon,” his father murmured, snapping him out of his thoughts. “I fear I’ve made the conversation take a dour turn.”

Sidon shook his head. “I was only distracted! I cherish every moment I have to speak with you, father!”

King Dorephan reached over and stroked Sidon’s head crest, chuckling. “Cherishing every moment… to be so young and already know the importance of time’s relentless passage. I wonder whether that is for the best.”

There was nothing Sidon could say to that. Instead he ducked out from under his father’s fingers and bowed. “Speaking of the passage of time, I must begin my patrol before the sunlight fades. I’ll… I’ll keep your words in mind, your majesty.”

As he left, he fancied that he heard his father murmur: “But which ones?”

* * *

 

 

Sidon’s patrol around the Domain was a peaceful one. There had been no incidents, unless dissuading Laruta from trying to throw a letter into the river from the wishing back counted; the waters were flowing strong and fast now, so the pretty thing would have been dashed to pieces before it ever made it past Inogo Bridge. A good prince would have been glad of the peace. He would have been grateful.

Sidon found himself resenting how it’d left him alone with his thoughts. And his thoughts kept straying back to one man. _His skin flushed rosy pink from the warm water, his golden hair damp where he’d run his fingers through it; the way he hummed as he waited for the translucent flesh of the fish to turn white; the way he looked with flowers in his hair, the way he’d looked **at** Sidon that day…_

Beautiful…

Sidon shook his head. He couldn’t. He mustn’t.

“Your highness!” The voice made Sidon look up. Ledo bowed to him.

Grateful for the interruption, Sidon smiled. “Welcome back! Did you find miners at Tarrey Town?”

“Yes,” Ledo answered happily, “two of them! Or maybe it’d be more accurate to say one and a half… the Goron brothers, Greyson and Pelison, have agreed to gather luminous stone for us. Fronk and I will collect the first batch in a week.”

“Marvellous. I’m glad things went so smoothly. I suppose the monsters really have left after Link defeated Calamity Ganon.”

“Actually, I did run into some monsters on the way back.” Seeing Sidon’s worried expression, Ledo quickly added, “They were just keese! I should have stayed the night at the inn, but Kapson refused payment seeing as I was on a mission for Zora’s Domain so I tried to find someplace outside the town to rest.”

“The fault is mine – I should have realised the danger and sent someone from the guard with you, now that we’re no longer stretched thin…”

“Your highness, there’s no need to worry! I was lucky enough to run into Link while I was, uh, running away from the keese. He dealt with them easily enough.”

Sidon breathed a sigh of relief. _Once again, my hero_. Link seemed to have a habit of popping up wherever he was needed. “I hope he wasn’t in a rush. Link has a habit of letting time slip by when talking!”

“Really?” Ledo’s eyes widened in surprise. “He’s never struck me as the talkative type. Even a hundred years ago, he was always a quiet one.”

Sidon couldn’t remember much of Link from that time; a fact that he regretted, even if it wasn’t any fault of his own. Brow furrowed, he muttered, “I hope I don’t force him into conversations. Does it make him uncomfortable? He’s always so quick to answer my questions, and tell me interesting things…”

“Ah, well, I know he often spoke with Lady Mipha,” Ledo said. “Maybe you remind him of her, so he feels more comfortable around you than he does with me.”

“Is that so?”

 _A cruelty or a kindness_ …

Ledo nodded. “I remember that the Champion would visit the princess often. They’d talk for hours at a time.”

There was a sudden pang of something unfamiliar in his chest. Sidon was surprised to find that it was rage. No… in truth it was an emotion even more foreign to him; sharp, bitter _envy_ bursting on his tongue like bile.

“ _Is that so?_ ” Sidon hissed. Ledo took a step back, alarmed. It was only then that Sidon realised he’d straightened his fins and flexed his claws. The prince coughed nervously as he assumed a less aggressive stance. “I do recall my sister spending much time with a Hylian swordsman. They must have had a lot in common, to have such lengthy conversations.”

“Or they could have been trying to plan against the Calamity,” Ledo suggested. “They were both Champions.”

“In the case, he would have little reason to ever speak to me,” Sidon mused.

“Your highness?”

“Ah, forgive me. I let my mind wander again. Please ignore any nonsense that I’ve thoughtlessly polluted the air with,” Sidon quickly replied. Ledo still looked concerned, so Sidon excused himself and hurried away. Because that was exactly what it was. Nonsense. Something senseless, something _stupid._

Only a wretch would desire man his own sister loved.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link doesn't appear in the fic again until too late, so now it's just Sidon and his feelings.
> 
> King Dorephan is always afraid that he's a bad father, which just goes to show he's never had a prolonged casual conversation with Rhoam.


	5. As Time Runs Short

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so it begins, the first of the final three chapters of this story! With all the elements set up, the tale kicks into high gear at last, haha. Thank you for sticking with me for so long.

The armoury was hidden in the royal quarters behind the throne room, like most of the aboveground parts of the Domain that were closed off to the public. Every day when he woke, Sidon would leave his bedroom and walk past its locked doors. Ancient Zora royalty would stare down from the carvings that adorned it: Prince Ralis and his mother Rutela, Queen Oren of the rivers, Laruto the sage. And Ruto… the Zora that loved a Hylian.

Her blue-grey eyes seemed to follow him especially close today as he undid the lock. In the far-off future, Mipha would be remembered as a Champion. _And how will they remember me? Perhaps not at all…_

Unaware of Sidon’s thoughts, Bazz stepped smartly past him to the weapons rack. He nodded in satisfaction as he looked over the store of silver steel in the room. “We don’t seem to be wearing down as many weapons now that the monsters are on the decline. I suggest we tell Dento and his apprentices that they can turn their attention to other things for now.”

Sidon hummed in agreement. Bazz selected a silverscale spear to replace his broken one and gave it a few experimental jabs. Sidon watched his movements, the way the spear seemed to dart forward as if alive and then leap back to turn a phantom blow, the curved tip flashing. As prince, he’d also been taught to use the spear but…Sidon ghosted his fingers along the pommel of the rapier at his hip. The blade was a weapon of royalty. Just like the trident. That’s what he told himself.

Walking over to one of the racks against the wall, Sidon said, “Perhaps I should brush up on my skills with a spear.”

Bazz frowned. “Perhaps, but I would prefer it if you did that here in the Domain and not while we’re on patrol, sir.”

“Yes, of course. I’m sorry.” Sidon hastily stepped away from the spears. “I should have realised that safety is more important than my own selfish whims.”

Bazz gave him an odd look. The black Zora set his weapon down and walked to a different wall. From there he took a large, beautifully carved bow; the limbs silver metal worked with blue Zora steel, the guard following the same elegant design and engraved with the pattern of scales. Bazz also collected the bowstring and matching quiver – both of Zora make, designed to withstand underwater travel. Smiling, he pressed them into Sidon’s hands. “Here, your bow. Just knowing that you have it makes me feel safer.”

“Your words are too kind.” While Sidon had reasonable confidence in his archery, he also wondered whether Bazz preferred him with a ranged weapon to better keep him out of danger. “Still… the spear is the weapon of the Zora. I should like for you to help me train with it.”

“I have no objections to that, sir, however, I must say that with your greater height and longer arms, the bladed weapons you favour give you more power in each strike without sacrificing range or speed.”

Sidon smiled. “Acute as always. I suppose I should be thankful that someone so observant is captain of my guard.”

“And I should be thankful that my liege is so open with his praise, although I’d prefer it if he didn’t do it to change the subject.”

Sidon’s fins twitched in annoyance at getting caught, but he shrugged and explained, “The spear is the weapon of the Zora, much like the bow for the Rito, the scimitar and shield for the Gerudo, the straight double-edged sword for the Hylians and the two-handed smashing blades of the Goron. I am prince of the Zora. It should be expected of me.”

Bazz sighed, helping Sidon hold the bow still while he strung it. “No one expects you to be your sister.”

“You’re right, I should aim to be better, although I confess that it’s a daunting prospect.”

“ _Sir.”_

The emotion in Bazz’s voice made Sidon look at him. When he saw his worried expression Sidon immediately regretted his careless words. _I shouldn’t push my troubles onto him_. Busying himself with examining the tension of the string, Sidon asked, “But what about you? Did your family expect you to become the captain of the guard?”

“I wouldn’t say it was expected of me. My father had earned the title of ‘Demon Sergeant’, and I wanted to live up to his legacy. I wouldn’t say that I felt pressured into joining the guard, though. He was more of an inspiration to become a strong warrior, and the captain of the guard is the strongest warrior in the kingdom,” Bazz said, then checked himself. He gestured to Sidon as he amended, “Or rather, the second strongest.”

Sidon’s tailed twitched in embarrassment. “You flatter me.”

“I’m too blunt for flattery,” Bazz replied with a grin. “Now, I say it’s high time we began our patrol, if that’s alright by you?”

“Lead the way,” Sidon answered, gesturing towards the door with a smile of his own.

* * *

 

The day was bright and sunny, the spring air pleasantly warm as they followed the twisting paths that lead up to the Domain. As usual, Sidon and Bazz swam as far as Inogo Bridge before returning home on foot. The river was swollen with snowmelt – keeping a steady pace was hard, the two Zora fighting the current that pushed them relentlessly downstream, careful to account for it as they propelled themselves out of the water to scout the land. Although he wouldn’t admit it, Sidon knew that his fins would be sore that night from the pummelling they’d received. It was like the reverse of swimming up a waterfall. He’d even failed to adjust his leap from the water onto Inogo Bridge, so that he overshot and landed back into the water on the other side. Luckily, Bazz hadn’t reacted with more than a smirk.

His wounded pride stung worse than his fins.

“You’re very quiet, sir,” Bazz said knowingly.

“All the better to surprise any monsters we come across!” Sidon answered. Unfortunately, forced enthusiasm wasn’t a good substitute for honesty. Bazz only laughed.

“We didn’t see any from the water. Still, it’s good to see you being cautious for once.”

“For once?”

Bazz looked at Sidon with an expression of fond exasperation. “ _For once in your life_. I’m still impressed at how you swam, I know you had to slow down further to keep pace with me so-”

A scream cut him off, high and scared and piercing.

The Zora ran towards the sound, but Sidon’s slightly longer legs allowed him to reach the riverside before Bazz. A Hylian woman cowered behind a tree. As Sidon watched, a boulder came flying towards her hiding place. It hit the trunk with a tremendous crack and a shower of splinters. The woman screamed again.

The tree began to tilt, creaking. Sidon sprinted to the woman and scooped her into his arms without slowing. Another boulder found its mark just a second later, and the tree tumbled down with a crash.

Sidon set the woman on the grass carefully. She didn’t seem injured, just scared. She blinked up at him in surprise and Sidon gave her a reassuring smile. “Ma’am, please-”

“Watch out!” she cried, pointing behind him.

He spun around, drawing his bow and nocking an arrow as he turned. The octorok popped out of the ground and began to suck in air, its stomach bloated with another rock. Sidon took aim as the monster prepared to shoot.

Sidon shot first. The arrow flew from his bow and to bury itself between the octorok’s yellow eyes. The monster’s head burst open and it flopped lifelessly to the ground.

“Masterfully done, sir,” Bazz said as he jogged towards them.

Sidon smiled. “I hate to think of how differently the battle would have gone had I been armed with a spear instead of a bow.”

“Have confidence in yourself and your strikes will be true,” Bazz answered. He turned to the woman. “Are you hurt?”

The Hylian shook her head. “No, thanks to your friend here.”

“He is my liege, Prince Sidon of the Zora.”

Sidon pouted. “ _And_ your friend, Bazz. I can be both.”

Bazz chuckled. “To be sure. But I would prefer it if visitors knew of your station.”

“Your highness!” The Hylian bowed, her black hair falling over her face. She pushed it back out of her eyes and said, “I’m honoured to meet you!”

“The honour is mine,” Sidon answered, inclining his head. “May I ask what brings you to my father’s domain?”

“The end of the Calamity, your highness. I’m not much of a fighter, so I thought to go to Zora’s Domain now that it’s safer, except…” she trailed off and blushed, hands bunching the fabric of her green dress.

“I’m very sorry that you were in any danger.” Sidon secured the bow back onto his back and gestured up the winding path to Zora’s Domain. “Pray allow us to escort you the rest of the way. And I would be honoured to know your name.”

The woman blushed even harder. It wasn’t as pretty a sight as when Link flushed; she lacked his blue eyes, which _shone_ when he was happy, his eyelids which fluttered slightly when he felt embarrassed, his delicate golden lashes that caught droplets of water so it looked as though they were sprinkled with crystals. 

“Thank you. My name is Sayrine.” The woman curtseyed.

Sidon coughed, trying to hide his momentary distraction. As they fell into step on either side of the Hylian Bazz smirked, knowing that Sidon wouldn’t be able to respond without the woman seeing him. So instead, Sidon ignored him and asked, “Do you mind telling me why you’ve travelled here?”

“Oh, I’m not a merchant or a scholar or anything like that,” Sayrine answered. “Only a traveller. I’ve always wanted to visit Zora’s Domain.”

“I hope it isn’t too intrusive of me to ask why?”

The woman seemed surprised by his question. But she smiled as she said, “Of course not. It’s been a dream of mine ever since I was young. Actually, it was my grandfather’s dream. He visited once when he was a boy and he’s always wanted to visit again. But he grew so busy that he didn’t have the time. I’ve always thought that it was a bit sad, so I made it my dream as well!”

 _Being too busy to chase your dreams. That’s a part of growing up, isn’t it?_ “He is lucky to have such a dutiful heir.”

“Duty?” Sayrine shook her head. “It’s kind of you to put it like that; my mother called it foolishness, doing something so dangerous. I’ve had many near calls on the roads. All for the sake of a dream… but when I remember hearing my grandfather talk about the curved walkways, the blue stone arches, meeting the Zora Prince and Princess… I just couldn’t resist chasing such a beautiful dream.”

“The Zora Princess? So, your grandfather met my sister.”

“Your sister-?” Sayrine gasped. “I’d forgotten! Your people live for a long time, don’t they? Then that means… the prince…”

“The one and only!” Sidon said with a little bow, making both Sayrine and Bazz smile. “Although I confess, I do not recall your grandfather. Nevertheless, please give him my fondest regards.”

Sayrine’s smile faded. “I’m afraid I can’t do that, your highness. He passed away many years ago.”

“I’m very sorry to hear that.”

The Hylian gave a small shrug. “He lived a full, happy life – he used to joke that the Goddess had pitied him for losing so much in the Calamity and given him extra years to make up for it. It wouldn’t have been much more by Zora standards, though. He would have been pleased to know I met you, just like he did.”

Sidon only hummed in response. The conversation ended, they crossed Great Zora Bridge in silence. Sayrine’s eyes grew wide as she saw Zora’s Domain in all its beauty. Meanwhile, Sidon watched the white-foamed waters far below as they raced away from his home and out into the wide unknown to be lost to the sea.

“I finally made it,” Sayrine whispered.

“Does it live up to your expectations?” Sidon asked.

“Yes, yes! It’s so amazing.” The Hylian craned her neck to follow the sweeping tail of the fish sculpture that crowned the throne room, glittering as it reflected the afternoon sun. “I’m so glad I made it. Part of me was so scared I’d run out of time, just like grandfather…” She blinked, then blushed as she glanced at Sidon. “Sorry, I suppose to you a few decades are nothing. Thank you again, Prince Sidon, Captain Bazz.”

“The pleasure was ours,” Sidon answered. Yet the smile he gave her was forced.

Far below, the river ran on, relentless.

* * *

 

After parting ways with Sayrine and Bazz, Sidon went to the throne room and found it empty. Tottika pointed him to the royal chambers when he asked for his father. The king was in the room next to Sidon’s bedroom.

King Dorephan stood at the edge of the filled-in sleeping pool, upon which they’d built a small altar. The belongings of the departed rested upon it, while pretty stones and other offerings of the Zora that mourned their Princess and Queen rested around its base. The room that had once belonged to his sister had been repurposed into something like a shrine, although of a different sort than the Sheikah one below.

His father was staring at something in his hands. Seeing how engrossed the old Zora was Sidon tried to sneak away, but something must have alerted the king to his presence. “Sidon. You’ve returned.”

“I have.” Sidon went to his father’s side. From this angle he could see the book in the old Zora’s hands; a paper one, not the carved plates that were more commonplace in the Domain. He knew of only one that could be found in this room. “Is that Mipha’s diary?”

“It is,” his father answered. “I confess I had not read it until now. Perhaps because these are the last words my daughter will say to me, and I did not have the courage to face them. A hundred years… a hundred years of hope. No, it is better to name it for what it was: denial.”

Sidon was glad that his father was still focused on the book; he couldn’t see the way Sidon’s mouth had tightened at his words. _I tried to be your hope. Everybody’s hope._ Yet he hadn’t truly seen hope grace his father’s face until the day that Sidon had brought their champion home, the little Hylian soaked to the bone by Ruta’s rains. Travel-stained and weary, Sidon supposed that it wasn’t unreasonable that the other elders had doubted Link’s abilities. But from the moment he’d seen him, Sidon had known; he was special, the greatest among Hylians.

_And my treasured friend._

His father’s voice jolted Sidon out of his thoughts. “Here, Sidon. I remember the curiosity in your eyes when this diary was kept in the throne room.”

Sidon took the delicate volume between his hands. It was so slim. And Link had told him that only a few of the pages had been filled. He’d blushed and stuttered when Sidon inquired about the contents of the diary, so Sidon hadn’t questioned him further. Had his sister so little to say? He remembered her kindness, her strength, her beauty, her elegance.

Her dedication to duty.

Mipha hadn’t been one to share her worries. Were they hidden in here? Or did she take them away with her…? Taking a deep breath, Sidon began to read.

When he’d finished, Sidon could feel the sting of tears in his eyes. Thankful for the way his head crest hid them, he gathered himself before settling the book back into its place on the shrine. There was a weight in his heart, heavy and aching.

 _‘Curious and full of energy, with a ready smile…’_ Sidon wondered about the Link she’d mentioned in those brittle pages. The swordsman of his memories was a vague figure, less a person than a presence by his sister’s side. The hero of his father’s tales was a symbol of hope and courage, a legend of the past. Then there was the Link he knew now, who hummed while he cooked, who joked and teased, whose laughter was bright and loud and beautiful.

_‘His kindness and determination to help those in need... His strength and skill... My heart is drawn to his. I am doomed.’_

“She… she wanted to tell him her feelings,” Sidon said. Had Link ever received the armour Mipha made for him, riding upon Vah Ruta’s back at sunset? Sidon had never learned how it came into his father’s possession. He felt the sudden need to know. _If she’d asked, what did he answer?_ “Link… he’s read this, hasn’t he?”

“I encouraged him to. I did not know what trials he had to face, and I thought that it might prepare him for them. Your sister had an orderly mind; I thought it likely that she would have detailed her attempt of the trials in that diary.”

His father had been right, but Sidon wished that Link hadn’t known what was written in there all the same. _He’d have figured it out by himself,_ Sidon thought, _no doubt the diary only brought him a sense of loss._

Sidon felt guilty about lying, even if it was only to himself. As he looked around to change the subject, a glitter caught his eye.

On his mother’s side of the shrine was a set of Zora jewellery, finer than most, and a statuette of a raven. The bird was shaped from purple stone so clear that it could be mistaken for coloured glass, but Sidon knew it for what it was: Nayru’s Ice. It glowed softly like its more common blue-green kin. Sidon admired the feathers in its spread wings, the fine point of its open beak, the graceful curve of its claws.

“I gave that to your mother, the day I asked to make her my wife,” his father said when he saw where Sidon was looking. “The Hylians say that ravens are omens of death. Perhaps it was a poor choice of bridesgift.”

Sidon shook his head. In his reflection, the black feather atop his crown swayed. “She loved ravens. It was a good choice.”

“I still remember her smile when I gave it to her.” His father’s expression became gentle as he lost himself to happy nostalgia. “She had no idea I’d choose her. Everyone in the kingdom knew, but she never believed it until I pressed the gift into her hands. Later she’d always tease that she was more surprised that my huge hands wrought something so beautiful.”

 _And then she was gone._ Sidon barely remembered his mother. It was Mipha who’d filled that role for him. Then she was gone, too.

“Have you given thought to going to the Labyrinth?” his father asked suddenly.

“No,” Sidon admitted. “There always seemed to be more important things to occupy my time.”

“More important?” King Dorephan clapped him on the back. “Sidon, as a king, your people will come first. But as my son, nothing is more important than your happiness. And the person that will give it to you.”

“Thank you, father.” If Sidon moved his head just right, the raven’s feathers seemed to flutter as if the wind was under its wings. From the sky, the world looked different – smaller, neater. At least that’s what Link had told him, gesturing wildly, a smile on his face, his voice so full of joy. Sidon had thought he enjoyed their conversations because they offered him a glimpse of an adventurous life.

But it wasn’t the words that had enraptured him. It was the speaker.

“Sidon? That expression means you’re thinking hard. I hope you’re not trying to decide on someone _now._ Always so diligent! These things cannot be forced; love is like a sudden rain, it comes when it wishes and sweeps you down its path. There is plenty of time.”

“Yes. Yes, of course,” Sidon replied. He looked at the raven again. And at his sister’s diary – so thin, hardly used, as if it had barely known its owner. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

* * *

 

There was a commotion in the square. Sidon ran down the steps to reach the crowd. There were Zora, Rito, Gerudo and two Gorons, with a score of Hylians at their elbows. All were shouting. Sidon prepared to call for calm. Then he heard what they were saying.

“The Champion’s dead!”  
“Not dead, dying. Wounded after killing two Lynels.”  
“It was two _Hinox_.”  
“The Yiga! The Yiga killed him, they tried to steal the queen’s crown!”  
“It happened outside Hyrule Forest.”  
“It happened at Lake Hylia!”  
“It was Faron, deep in the jungle.”  
“The Hero of Hyrule is dead!”

 _That’s impossible._ That was Sidon’s first thought, but he dismissed it just as quickly. _That’s what you thought about Mipha, too_. The last time he’d seen Link was when they’d had dinner together. That was the day he’d seen all those scars. The way he’d seen Link jump and reach for a weapon when startled. _He’s used to living a life of danger_.

A chill ran through him. The voices dulled. Instead he heard echoes.

‘ _The Champion’s dead.’_ It would mark the second time in his life he’d heard that news.

His sister had once spoken about ‘facing her fate’. At the time he’d thought it was to do with taming Ruta.

From very far away, people were turning to him, speaking to him. He looked at them, uncomprehending. Their faces blurred and their words were gibberish, background noise to the memories, the fear.

How many times had Link drawn his sword, prepared to face his fate?

“People! Good people!” someone bellowed. Their voice was strong and sure, stern yet warm. Sidon saw a Rito step out of the inn, waving his wings for silence. His tall stature and bright colours – bright blue, bold yellow and pure snowy white – let him easily catch the attention of all present. There was something familiar about him; Sidon was in no state to figure out why.

When the crowd quieted, the Rito said, “This news is indeed alarming. However, we are not certain whether it is true; such things have a tendency to be exaggerated. As a bard, I know full well how different the tale may drift from the truth! I’m sure we all agree that it’s best to wait for the official word from Hyrule Castle before spreading such rumours.”

Sidon blinked slowly. Of course. If something of this magnitude had happened, surely his father would be informed. The world came back into focus as he calmed down, pupils adjusting back to suit his terrestrial environment. He wanted to agree with the Rito but he wasn’t certain if his voice would shake. He was still breathing too fast. Cursing his lack of control, Sidon could do nothing but listen as the Rito continued.

“And even if the worst has happened… I know that Champion Link would urge us not to despair. We should find strength in what he sacrificed for Hyrule’s safety and use the day to the fullest.” The Rito looked at them all with his golden eyes. They seemed so full of wisdom, but with a spark of joy and life. “In fact, I’m certain he would want us to do that regardless. And I, for one, intend to.”

The crowd dispersed quietly, the panicked energy that had choked the air was now gone and the serenity of Zora’s Domain settled back into the square. Sidon followed the Rito into the inn, where he found him hoisting a huge accordion into his wings. “Ah, my friend, you have quite a way with words.”

“You are kind to say so, Prince Sidon,” the Rito replied. “Such praise fills me with confidence as I try to write songs that will be worthy of my master’s teachings. Do you remember me, your highness? You and your father generously shared information regarding the late Princess Mipha.”

It took Sidon a moment to place his name. “Kass! Yes, I remember. It was a pleasure speaking with you.” _Mipha… she never let her emotions rule her._ Her grace was legendary, much like Link’s courage.

“I’m glad to hear that. I had hoped to share my song of Princess Mipha, but I fear you must excuse me – I mean to fly to Hyrule Castle and find the truth for myself.”

For a moment Sidon wished that he could fly as well. His longing must have shown on his face because Kass quickly added, “If the Queen has not sent out messengers already, I’ll bring the news to you personally, your highness.”

“Thank you,” Sidon murmured.

The Rito cocked his head. Quietly, he said, “I can see that the Champion is a cherished friend of yours.”

“Is it that obvious?”

That made Kass laugh. “He has a way of winning hearts. He holds you in high regard as well; he spoke very fondly of you when we met at Horon Lagoon. And many times after that. It seemed he returned here often during his quest.”

That came as a surprise; aside from what little help he gave as Link faced Ruta, Sidon had never done anything with the hero, aside from holding idle conversations during his visits.

The Rito seemed to misinterpret his confusion.

“I don’t believe I mentioned this before but I happen to know Champion Link quite well,” Kass explained. “When he was freeing the Divine Beasts and searching out the ancient shrines we’d sometimes run into each other. I was always so surprised at how small he was! And so young.”

Sidon nodded.

“No matter where I went, I’d hear the rumours of what he’d done. The people he helped, the beasts he’d taken down. The assassins he’d fought off. The dangers he’d braved. I never knew which ones to believe.” Kass secured his instrument tightly and stretched his wings. Together, they walked out of the inn. Kass raised his head towards the sky.  “In the end, I chose to believe in him. A hero’s life is perilous. That is why the world has bards. So they may not be forgotten when their day comes.”

The Rito bowed, then with one great sweep of his wings he took to the air. Sidon watched as he became nothing but a speck in the distance. Then he was gone.

_When their day comes._

Sidon thought about a raven in flight.

About the mournful trumpeting cry that had haunted his childhood nightmares, a hundred years past.

They’d been wrong… time was of the essence, here. He could already feel it slipping away, fading like the last of the winter frost. Sidon had never been one to sit around waiting.

Tomorrow, he decided, he’d take matters into his own hands. Tomorrow he’d go up Naydra’s Trail. _It is time for me to face my fate as well, whatever it may be._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter may include some warnings as the story reaches its climatic point. From here on out, things get a little more serious. But Major Character Death tag hasn't been used, so what's the worst that could happen?


End file.
